tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Chimera
}| | name = Chimera | type = Open PvP | online = March 30, 2004 | location = USA | serversave = 12:00 CET }} Basic Information * The word "Chimera" was also taken from the Greek mythology; there, it's described as a savage beast which was made out of three creatures: a lion, a goat, and a serpent; this is very similar to the Hellhound. More information about mythology of the Chimera at Wikipedia. *Chimera is the only world with name starting on 'C' that is not a Non-PvP. The other worlds are Calmera, Celesta and Candia. *Chimera is the first world to obtain the Skullcrusher, looted by . *First to level 100 was the Brazilian (Royal Paladin), moved to Premia *First to level 200 was Brazilian (Elite Knight), moved to Zanera *First native to level 300 was the Mexican and first in general was the Brazilian . *First knight to reach magic level 10 was the Brazilian girl , moved to Magera *Many wars have ravaged the lands of Chimera, several significant power changes have been in effect. Home to some local legends like , and , whose unbeatable tactics and PvP skills completely demolished any who opposed them at the time. Quests and Achievements *The Annihilator Quest was first done by (Knight) at level 113 , (Knight) at level 104, Duravi (Paladin) at level 111 (deleted at level 142) and (Paladin) at level 109. *The Ancient Tombs Quest was first completed by , Dirval (deleted at level 116), and . *The first all mage team to complete The Annihilator Quest did so on 30-07-2006. The team consisted of , , and (All Sorcerers) *The Pits of Inferno Quest was successfully completed numerous times on the world. First team was led by . *The Inquisition Quest was first led by the old guild Abs on 16-07-2008, and then, the 2nd team was organized by on 07-09-08. *First Dread Lord was (Brotherhood of Bones Side) and first Lord Protector was (Nightmare Knights Side). *First player to complete all Outfits with Addons 1 and 2 was , on 07-01-2009. *First player to achieve "Herbicide" (Demon Oak Quest was *First player to achieve "Devovorga's Nemesis" was *First player to reach 300 achievement points was . Bosses and Events * - Orshabaal. Chimera has seen Orshabaal 11 times. They were blocked by the following players: twice, both times lured by ; (got a ); twice, (got a on the first one); together with his guild; ; , lured by , on 10/01/2009. used a few blockers and surrounded Orsha. was the main blocker , on 20/08/2009. * - Morgaroth. Was the second world to see Morgaroth, but he left alive. It was later killed at 28/02/10 by the guild Supremus, dropping a Great Shield and a Teddy Bear . * - Ferumbras. Has seen Ferumbras 3 times, but it was killed once by the guild Squad. * - Devovorga. The global quest has been finished on Chimera on Sep 05, 2010. The team was organized by and blocked by Main Wars Sons of Dragons X Centrala Sons of Dragons was made mainly by Brazilians players. Centrala won. The top fragger was . Trojans X Centrala Trojans was made mainly by Mexican players. Centrala won. The top fragger was . Centrala X Kapoera Centrala, led by Duravi (deleted), won this war and the top fragger was . Kapoera was led by . Seventh Seal X Potentatus In this war, Centrala and Kapoera joined forces to fight against and his allies. Potentatus was always the hunting side. However, Seventh Seal was feared whenever they were online, since they had a lot of players known for their PvP skills, including . Seventh Seal X Black Pride No different than the past wars, was the big name of this one. But since Seventh Seal (and allies such as Lollipops and Chimerian Protectorate League) noticed even after killing them a lot of times they couldn't beat the Brazilian guild (Black Pride) due to the big number of enemies, both guilds did a peace agreement. And then and most of his crew retired, along with players from the "Death Squad" such as . Since then the server has been ruled by Brazilians. Mafia Chim X Absolut Most of the time Mafia Chim dominated this war, but at the end, some internal problems made members of Mafia Chim leave the guild, motivating Absolut, that won the war after some days. Pigs X Absolut This war was declared by on 22-06-2007 and resulted in a peace declaration on 04-04-2008. started winning the first few weeks but then, after Absolut reorganized and got a new war leader, Duravi (After getting unhunted by Bitter End), they managed to turn the war around which then made Bitter End join the war. Absolut got more allies like the old guild Dragon Society and started winning. After that, Absolut dominated Chimera excluding the 1 hour a month masslogged. This changed when made a call for help to all Chimerians to unite on March 15 2008 to bring the world together on a march for peace. Created a guild called Chimerian Army with anyone who wished to help the cause and also Fy (a guild with a lot of former Lamb of Satan members, mainly mages, of all levels. The g8uild was later formed into Lamb of Satan and set a lvl requirement of 45, mages only) joined the war taking a lot of frags in a few weeks, so Pigs decided to become active again, making 3-4 mass logs with Lamb of Satan, which resulted in the peace agreement between Absolut and . Rumour has it that Cronne, a viceleader of Pigs back then, said that LoS could remain hunted, but Pigs would be free from war without payment, even though it was LoS who helped Pigs win the war. Obviously, everyone from Lamb of Satan disagreed with this peace agreement and were disappointed with Pigs. In a later war between Pigs and Absolut, they of course joined the opposite side, to get revenge on Pigs. Lamb of Satan kept killing Absolut but being the only players to fight, they became Absolut's main priority and it was hard for Lamb of Satan to keep up. This was the longest war of Chimera. The largest battle score of this war was 26 x 1 . The final frag count was Absolut 127 x 133 , according to the thread created by that can be found . The top fraggers of this war were and , both with 20 frags. Pigs X Abs The guild Blackthorn Army decides to start killing the members of without big reasons. Then, declared war against Blackthorn Army. A new alliance was born, + Lamb of Satan. Blackthorn Army then changed it's name to Abs, excluding more than half of it's members, to try to keep pigs spies out but still their spies were in the new guild. They also merged with guild Resistence. and Abs then made a peace agreement, but it was decided that the guild Lamb of Satan would stay hunted by Abs. Resistence X Thug Life On 14-08-2008, due to some kills, a war between Thug Life and Resistence came on Chimera. is a war declaration of Thug Life. Since the declaration, the guilds , Lamb of Satan and Zoo have allied with Thug Life. The guild Seed has taken the Resistence side in the war. Although Resistence started with a very large advantage, most of the time Thug Life was the guild who had freedom to hunt anytime they wanted. After some time, due to the big number of members, Thug Life got separated into 4 guilds, according to the players vocation. Resistence became active again and restarted killing their opponents. became neutral and some players of the old Thug Life left the war too. On 16-12-2008, both sides made a peace agreement, which you can read on this . The top frag of this war was with 53 frags. According to the last war , the frags ended like this: Squad (Old Thug Life) 142 x 340 Resistence. This is the largest advantage ever that a guild got in a war on the lands of Chimera. Resistence X Squad On 06-01-2009, Resistence declared war on the guild Squad (Old Thug Life) without big reasons. The war didn't last that long, and its largest score in a battle was of Resistence 22 x 0 Squad. The top fragger of this war was , with 9 frags. On 17-01-2009, after talking during the whole day, both guilds became to the conclusion that the best to both sides would be making an alliance: The , the biggest of Chimera, with more than 230 members in it. Second Reich (Divinity) X Lanniks On 25-01-2009, went to a fight against Second Reich, which started this war. Second Reich won the first battle, although Lanniks took a lot of frags too. The war is current and Second Reich is dominating it due to its monstrous number of members. All of SR were banished due to their guild name for two days. However the ban was lifted due to a "borderline case", the apology by GM Guardian Angel Chimera can be found here. Second Reich is now known as . The guilds , and , amongst other smaller guilds, are now allied with Lanniks. and other smaller guilds are now allied with Divinity. The current frag thread can be found here. 'Stick Together' X Divinity On 02-12-2009, Dark Spykerath, leader of Divinity, Declared war against Stick Together, here, which started this war. '''Stick Together '''led by Eros Frozen, won the war easily. Resistence X United Company The "gringo team" leave of Resistance, and joined with other hunteds. Started on September 2010. Can follow statistics here Screenshoots Important achievements and loots Image:Firstmage112chim.jpg| , the most powerful player during a long time, level 112. Image:Jaqueralvl199.jpg| level 199. Image:FirstMl10Chimera2.jpg| magic level 10. Devovorgachimera.PNG|Devovorga has been killed on Chimera on Sep 5th, 2010 |undefined|link=undefined Bosses Image:Devovorgachimera.PNG Devovorga has been killed on Chimera on Sep 05, 2010. Image:Draxidoluresorsha.jpg| luring the first Orshabaal on Chimera, at level 142. Image:Draxidokillsorsha.jpg| blocking Orshabaal Image:Ferumbraschimera1.jpg| First Ferumbras to be killed on chimera, on 05-01-2009, by . Quests Image:Firstbansheechimera.jpg| First Banshee Quest on Chimera. Image:Firstannihilatorchim.jpg| First Annihilator Quest on Chimera, on 03-04-2005. Image:Morguthichim2.png| Morguthis in the old times. Image:Rahemoschim2.png| Rahemos in the old times. War Pictures Image:Oldwarchimera.jpg|One of the first wars of the world. Image:Oldwarchimera2.png|Chimera old times war (2005) Image:Absolut1.jpg|Absolut members Image:Losterror.jpg|Fy, a low level guild created on March 15 2008, it became Lamb of Satan later on. Image:Waresistvssquad.png|Battle on 09-01-2009 ( 22 x 0 ) |undefined|link=undefined External links